batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baroness von Gunther's Treacherous Plan
Baroness von Gunther's Treacherous Plan is a fanmade episode idea made by me. Teaser Baroness von Gunther has returned and this time has allied herself with Tharok and Emerald Empress to help the two capture Plastic Man, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Shazam to brainwash the heroes to help Emerald Empress in order to lure Batman to them to save the heroes before it's too late. Main Episode Batman and B'wana Beast team up to thwart Gorilla Grodd's evil plan to turn every citizen in Australia into gorillas. Cast Tomas Arana as Tharok (reprising the role from Justice League Unlimited) Diedrich Bader as Batman Jeff Bennett as Shazam John DiMaggio as Aquaman/Gorilla Grodd Tom Kenny as Plastic Man Kevin Michael Richardson as B'wana Beast Eliza Jane Schneider as Baroness von Gunther James Arnold Taylor as Green Arrow Joanne Whalley as Emerald Empress (reprising the role from Justice League Unlimited) Matt Czuchry as Braniac 5 (reprising the role from Justice League Unlimited) Fred Tatasicore as Bouncing Boy Hope Levy as Phantom Girl Cameos * Batgirl (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Big Barda (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Black Canary (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Black Lightning (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Black Siren (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Booster Gold (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Bronze Tiger (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Cat Man (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Creeper (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Dr. Fate (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Elongated Man (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Etrigan (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Fire (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Firestorm (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Flash (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Green Guardsman (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Guy Gardner (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Hawkman (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Huntress (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Ice (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Jonah Hex (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Katana (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Kid Flash (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Martian Manhunter (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Metamorpho (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Mr. Miracle (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Question (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Red Tornado (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Stargirl (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Superman (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * The Streak (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Tom Turbine (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Vixen (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Wildcat (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Wonder Woman (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) * Zatanna (under Tharok and Emerald Empress's spell) Quotes Emerald Empress: It's too late to save them Batman. Batman: No Emerald Empress! It's not too late! I will save them and when i do, me and my friends will see to it you, Tharok, and Baroness von Gunther are brought to justice! Emerald Empress: We'll see about that! Plastic Man! See to it Batman does not interfere with my plan for intergalactic conquest! Plastic Man: You got it Emerald Empress! (He squeezes his limbs around Batman, restraining his wrists) Batman: Plastic Man! How could you betray me like this!? Plastic Man: Sorry Bats. I'm just following orders. (Batman reaches for a smoke pellet, creating a smoke cover to distract Plastic Man while he removes the mind control disc placed on Plastic Man's forehead by Emerald Empress) Tharok: You may of have gotten Plastic Man back on your side Batman, but i still have Green Arrow, Shazam, and Aquaman on my side! Batman (while confidently grinning): I know Tharok! That's exactly why I'm biding my time and waiting for the right opportunity to distract them with my smoke pellet in order to remove the mind control discs placed on them. Tharok: Well then maybe you wouldn't mind dealing with the rest of the heroes i managed to round up. (A platform rises up and Booster Gold, Mr. Miracle, Black Canary, Dr. Fate, Huntress, Guy Gardner, Hawkman, Wildcat, Metamorpho, Martian Manhunter, Batgirl, Etrigan, Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes, Question, and other heroes with mind control discs placed on their foreheads appear before Batman) Braniac 5: Please tell me you have a way to somehow round them all up and get the mind control discs off them at the same time. Batman: I do. Plastic Man can round them all up for me. Then that's when I'll remove the mind control discs. Bouncing Boy: Right and meanwhile I'll deal with Tharok and Emerald Empress. Category:Fanmade Episodes